1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display generally includes two electrodes facing each other and an organic layer interposed between the two electrodes. Holes injected from one electrode and electrons injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic layer to form excitons, and the excitons generate energy, thereby emitting light.
An OLED display typically includes a plurality of pixels and the OLED is positioned in each pixel. Also, each pixel has a pixel circuit including a plurality of thin film transistors and at least one capacitor to drive the OLED. The thin film transistors basically include a driving thin film transistor and a switching thin film transistor.